


Postioning The Pieces

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [33]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, Intrigue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Nick builds his model, Harper makes an appearance and plots are made. Lester and Nick also get to enjoy some time together.





	Postioning The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester sighed as he strolled out of the changing rooms at the ARC. He was still twitchy and full of energy even after an early morning session in the gym. He didn't feel in the least bit ready to sit at his desk and plough through the seemingly never-ending paperwork waiting for him there. He needed to burn off some more energy first and, as he ran one hand through his damp hair, Lester smiled as he remembered Nick inviting him to look in on his latest project. He changed direction, away from his office and the waiting documents, and towards the laboratory that Nick had commandeered. He still had some time to spare before anyone would come looking for him, especially as Jenny was running a little late this morning. Lester smirked as he recalled that she had called in to apologise for over-sleeping. It wasn’t like the ever-efficient Jenny to do something as mundane as forgetting to set an alarm clock.

As he entered the laboratory, Lester raised an eyebrow at the construction that was taking up most of the space. He rather suspected that his lover hadn't been allowed to build models as a child, either that or Nick was trying his hand, badly in Lester's opinion, at art. “You know, I've always liked modern art. So uncompromising.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yeah. It's actually a very complex model of exact locations and dates...”

Lester smiled as he cut Nick off. “Of anomaly appearances throughout recorded history, yes, I know. It's been the subject of far too many moments of our spare time.” He paused when Nick snorted, his lover clearly didn't think he'd been that bad. Lester eyed the model with distaste. “Although I'm not quite clear how you think this will help us identify where or when an anomaly will open.”

Lester bit back a sigh as Nick's eyes took on a look that Lester recognised as lecture-mode; he had, after all, asked the question. 

“The theory's simple enough, its just getting it to mean something that's harder.” Nick hastily continued as Lester folded his arms, “What I mean is, Helen didn't have a radio detector when your men picked her up.” Lester shifted uncomfortably at that reminder and Nick hastily added, “Not that I blame you for that, love. You were doing what you thought was right and I should have trusted you.” Nick paused as he seemed to re-trace his train of thought. “Right. So, how did Helen know that anomaly was at the stadium?” Lester rolled his eyes when Nick paused as if expecting an answer. “Sorry. Helen must have known it would open there before she told us about it. I don't see how unless she has some way of predicting anomalies.” He shook his head. “She's eight years ahead of us, James. Who knows what knowledge she's picked up in that time?”

“Or stolen.”

“What?”

“Would you really put it pass Helen not to appropriate anything useful from the future?” 

“I'm not sure I'd put anything past her, not any more.” Nick sighed. “I sometimes wonder if I ever really knew her.”

Lester echoed the sigh softly, he hadn't meant to upset Nick. As his eyes fell on the model, Lester almost pounced on the change of topic. “You think she has access to a map like this one?”

“I think it's possible.” Nick stared at his model. “I don't know. Maybe if I have enough points of reference I'll be able to see a pattern. A cycle of appearances and destinations.” Nick ran a hand through his hair, “I just don't see how else Helen can know when an anomaly will open or where it will lead to.” Nick shrugged, “I've got Connor to set up a program to trawl the web for any potential anomaly reports throughout history. If they seem likely they go into the model.” 

“And doing this on a computer wouldn't have been easier?”

Nick shrugged, “I do better when I can touch what I'm looking at.”

“Hmmm. Don't I know it.” Lester pursed his lips as he considered the model again before he moved further into the lab and began to wind his way through the model towards Nick. 

Nick raised a hand in a cautionary motion. “Just... don't touch it.”

Lester paused and peered closely at the model before he edged carefully past it, he didn't want to damage something that was important to his lover. “Just don't ask for K'nex when it's your birthday.”

Nick snorted before he patted the desk he was leaning against and raised a suggestive eyebrow. “Come here and I'll tell you all about it.” 

Lester grinned back but before he could follow his lover's suggestion, Jenny's voice sounded from the doorway. “James?”

Lester closed his eyes and bit back a sigh. Nick would just have to wait until later, although hopefully not too much later. “Jenny?” His eyes narrowed as he saw her expression and his next words were sharper. “What's wrong?”

Jenny glanced between the two men. “I didn't mean to interrupt...”

Lester raised a hand. “You haven't. Nick was just showing me his model. Now, what is it?”

Jenny's eyes flicked between the men and the model, although she kept her face blank of whatever her thoughts might have been. “Do you remember I told you about that investigative journalist from the anomaly on the M25?”

Nick grinned at the memory. “When you told him Monty was a mammoth?”

“You did what?” 

“He didn't believe her, James.”

Lester didn't look convinced. “Didn't he? Just because nothing's been published yet doesn't mean that. All it means is that his editor needs more proof.”

Jenny sighed again as she nodded. “That's the problem. He was waiting for me outside my house.”

Lester took a step towards her as he growled out, “What?”

Jenny smiled softly as she raised a placating hand. “It's OK, James, he didn't do anything. Not really.” 

Lester's eyes narrowed. “What do you mean 'not really'?”

“What I said, James. He just tried to stop me driving off.” Jenny didn't give Lester the chance to ask what the journalist had done as she continued with her explanation. “He said he wanted to give me the chance to comment before he published his story.” Jenny shook her head in disbelief. “So he said. He just wanted to see my reaction and see how worried I was about what he knew.”

Lester's voice was rather sharp as he asked, “Which was?”

“Probably rather more than you would be happy with.”

Lester rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Terrific. Just what we need, yet another problem.”

“I threatened to have him arrested if he came near me again, but I doubt it'll keep him away.”

Lester paused in thought for a moment before he nodded. “Send an e-mail around about him. I want to know if he's seen within a mile of this facility. Inform the field teams to be alert for him as well.”

At that moment, the ADD screamed into life and Lester pinched the bridge of his nose hard. He really needed to find the time to talk to Connor about turning the noise down. Striding into the atrium trailed by Nick and Jenny, Lester found the cause of his headaches tapping away at the ADD. “Where is it?”

“It's in the city.” Connor tapped a few more keys, before swallowing and turning to face them. “It's a hospital.” 

Lester sighed. “Can today get any worse? Nick, take Becker's team, it's about time they learned what they're dealing with.” Lester paused for a moment before pulling Nick into a hug. “Please, be careful.”

“I will, I promise.” Nick pressed a quick kiss against Lester's lips before he headed off towards the lockers. “Connor, meet me in the armoury.” 

Lester watched for his lover's return and smiled slightly when Nick opened his jacket to show Lester the pistol fitted snugly into its holster. As Nick left with the rest of the team, Lester turned to Jenny. “Remind Lyle he's on back-up. Make sure he's ready to go if – when – they get a call for assistance.”

*****

Mick Harper sighed as he left his editor's office. He needed the proof to back up his story or he'd be out on his ear. When his phone rang Harper glanced at the caller identification and sighed again, it would have to be the person he least wanted to talk to right now. “Yes?”

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “No. She didn't buy it. If I don't get some better evidence I'm out of a job.”

Harper slowly looked more interested as he listened. “Really? What's the address? OK. Thanks. If this works out, I owe you one.”

*****

Lester drummed his fingers absent-mindedly on his desk as he stared at the document in front of him, the words swimming before his eyes as the endless enhanced CRB checks and dossiers faded into another. His gaze travelled to the clock and he watched the second hand slowly tick the minutes by. 

He heard Jenny's sigh as she raised an eyebrow at him, obviously realising that he was preoccupied. “James, Nick will be fine. He knows what he's doing.”

Lester sighed, although he was concerned with Nick's safety, it wasn't the sole reason for his tension. He felt chained to his desk, caged within the four walls of the ARC. The urge to pace his office and to pace the ARC's corridors grew with each second. The need to do something, anything, coursed through his body, leaving him on edge. 

Lester's head jerked towards the door as a soft knock sounded and interrupted his thoughts. Lorraine poked her head around the door to announce, “Sir James, Miss Lewis. It's lunch time.”

Both Jenny and Lorraine recoiled in shock as Lester surged to his feet, anger radiating from him as he snarled. “Yes! Thank you for that statement of the blindingly obvious!” Seeing their startled expressions and smelling their unease – no, their fear - was like cold water on Lester's fury. _Fuck! I need to calm down, to be in control_. “Sorry, I'm so sorry.” He scrubbed at his face as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

Jenny sighed softly before stepping into Lester's personal space and squeezing his arm. She waited until Lester looked at her. “James. That's it, you are taking a break. A proper break, mind you. Go and have lunch, go to the gym and pound on that treadmill again.” Jenny smiled to take the bite from her words. “Go talk to Monty or... or have a wank or something. I don't want to see you back here until you're in a better mood. Now, go on, out.”

Lester raised an eyebrow at her suggestions, “Jenny...”

Jenny cut him off. “Don't 'Jenny' me. Do as you are told before we do have someone in tears.” 

Lester shot Lorraine a quick glance. _Fuck, I told Blade not to bring his private life into the ARC and now I'm doing exactly the same._

Lorraine gave him a small smile. “It's OK, sir. I worry about my boyfriend when he's on a shout too.”

Lester shook his head. “No. No, it's not.” He surrendered to his urge to pace his cage of an office.

Jenny and Lorraine exchange another glance before Jenny stepped in front of Lester, forcing him to stop unless he wanted to plough into her. “James. Calm down. Lorraine's accepted your apology.”

“I have, Sir James. Now, I suggest you do as Ms Lewis says, sir.”

Lester gave her a quick, grateful nod before letting Jenny shoo him from his own office. He hadn't been keen to leave without at least a show of reluctance. Lester sighed softly, although that agitated pacing hadn't been for show, he'd had to move or Shift and howl. He gave a wry smile, now that would have caused him problems, and still might, as the need to do something carried on flowing through his body. As he sighed again and leant on the railing to consider his options, Lester's attention was pulled back to his office by a conversation he could clearly hear.

“Do you think Sir James will be OK?”

Lester assumed that Jenny nodded as she replied, “He's worried about Nick. It's rather sweet really.” Lester suppressed a growl at that before his attention was grabbed by the rest of Jenny's comment. 

“Not to mention Ms Johnson's machinations. That and I think he's feeling penned in. I'll have a word with Lieutenant Owen about James being allowed back into the field. I doubt Ditzy will have any problem with James' fitness, not the way he's been pounding away in the gym.” 

Lester smiled, maybe with both Jenny and Lorraine on his side he would soon be out in the field to keep an eye on Nick, and the others, of course. 

A cleared throat dragged Lester's attention back from his musings and he turned to face a foot-tapping, arms-folded Jenny flanked by an amused-looking Lorraine.

Jenny sighed, “James, Lorraine and I are going for lunch, would you care to join us?”

Lester paused for a moment. “No, thank you. Go and gossip about people.” He smiled to take the sting from his words. “I'll go to see Monty and grab some lunch, ladies.” Lester nodded and headed down the ramp. He could feel their eyes on him as he ducked into the corridor that led to Monty's enclosure. 

Lester knew that being worried over Nick and feeling trapped were no excuse for snapping at his staff and he also knew he would need to apologise again. _It's a pity we don't have any nearby florists. Maybe a cup of coffee and a favourite snack will do for now. I'll have to remember to stop off tomorrow for the flowers, and maybe a gift as well._

He paused as thinking about snacks reminded Lester that he would need to collect some apples for his pet, as Monty was usually referred to. Lester changed direction for the nearest rest-room; which, although commandeered by the special forces, was also the one nearest to the animal pens and should therefore, he hoped, be well stocked with apples. 

Lester sighed; he really did need to relax before he Shifted to the wolf and just made a run for it. He glanced at a nearby calendar for confirmation and sighed again. 

He would need to have yet another word with Finn about the type of calendars that were acceptable at the ARC. Although Lester had to admit that the soldier had rather good taste – he peered at the picture – even if a photograph of a naked French Rugby player couldn't be considered suitable material to be found hanging in a public area of the ARC. _Unfortunately. Although, I might have to enquire where Finn got this from, it's definitely nice to look at._

Returning his mind to his original query, Lester noted that he had been correct and it would soon be the full moon. That would explain the increased desire he had to Shift and his restless energy; the full moon had always had an effect on his moods ever since he had become a werewolf. 

Lester sighed, no matter how much he enjoyed his job, it was just a pity that it prevented him from taking the time to enjoy running, playing and hunting under the light of the full moon as often as he would have liked. 

Lester considered his somewhat limited options. His preferred choice, that of finding a quiet spot to be with Nick, fucking hard and fast until the tension flowed out of his body, was unavailable as his lover was out on a shout. 

This brought his second problem up, of course, that he was still not cleared for the field. Running around dodging creatures from God-only knew what time periods might not be everyone's cup of tea, but it sure as hell would have used up some of his restless energy. Damn it, he was going to have to convince Lieutenant Owen that he was fully recovered before he did go stir-crazy cooped up in this building; at least Jenny and Lorraine were on his side now. With a permanent bodyguard watching his ever move he hadn't felt able to Shift to the wolf and the need to get out and run, wild and free, was gnawing at him. 

_Fuck!_ Lester knew he needed to do something to release the tension thrumming through his body before he did explode and race howling around the ARC at full speed. He smirked; it looked as though he would have to take Jenny's somewhat surprising suggestion and have a leisurely wank in the loos. It should take the edge off until he and Nick could spend some quality time together. But first things first, he needed to spend some of that quality time with Monty; the huge creature had a way of calming the wild within Lester. 

Rooting through the boxes of fruit for apples, Lester paused as he heard faint scuffling and a suppressed moan coming from the attached kitchen. He gave an experimental sniff and grimaced, he really didn't need that sort of smell when he was already feeling amorous and his lover was miles away. Lester sighed softly as he quietly walked over to the kitchen and peered inside. He allowed an expression of shock to slowly form on his face as he looked at the occupants. The four men all looked equally guilty and rather less than neatly turned out. 

Lester had to fight to keep the grin off his face; this could work to his advantage if he played it right. “If you are going to engage in these sorts of activities, there are far better place to do so than in one of the rest-room kitchens. Where, might I remind you, food is prepared and sometimes even eaten. I'd also like to take this opportunity to point out that the ARC is supplied with a number of perfectly adequate and, might I add, lockable cupboards, so if you gentlemen really can't wait until you get home, might I suggest you make use of them.”

Lyle flashed Lester a cheeky grin. “Would those be the same cupboards you've tried out with the professor, sir?”

Lester gave in to his amusement and grinned. “Yes, Lieutenant, so I can recommend them for having a quick shag or whatever you'd prefer to do with your boyfriend.” He paused, then added, “Although I would suggest that you take one per pair, unless you are into orgies.”

Ditzy quickly shook his head. “No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“Which reminds me,” Lester's voice was no longer amused. “Lieutenant Lyle is supposed to be ready to back-up Becker's team. He is not supposed to be challenging the three of you to a wanking competition.”

Lyle dropped his gaze to the floor and stood up straighter, although not quite to attention. “Sorry, sir. Me and my team are ready to go, sir.”

Lester knew the soldier was telling the truth about that, and that he and the others had just been letting off a bit of tension in the pre-operation wait. It was why he hadn't yelled at them for endangering lives – endangering Nick - but that didn't mean he would let them off quite so easily. Lester narrowed his eyes before looking thoughtful. “I'm having a short break from the purgatory of trawling through recruitment suggestions.” He threw an apple in the air and caught it. “And I am taking the time to go to see Monty.”

Ditzy raised a worried eyebrow at the sudden change in conversation. “Sir?”

Lester's expression turned into a fully-fledged evil grin. “I think the four of you are on Monty clean-up duty tonight.”

Lyle risked a glance at his fellow soldiers and swallowed audibly at their expressions. He quickly stood to attention and cleared his throat. “Sir. It's my fault and my responsibility. Don't punish them for my mistake.”

Lester's eyebrow rose. “Afraid you'll miss out if your boyfriend is made to clean up after Monty?” His lips quirked again. “I'll let you off this time, gentlemen. Don't let me catch you again or you'll be mucking out Monty for a week. Dismissed.”

Lester chuckled softly as the four men made a frantic dash out of the kitchen, eager to get away in case he changed his mind about their antics. Lester shook his head in amusement; he couldn't very well punish them for something he and Nick did on a regular basis. Especially as it was something he was planning on doing as soon as he could get Nick alone. He wondered how long it would be before they realised that, and what their responses would be. _It might be interesting to find out; I could do with a game without major consequences for once._

Grabbing a bag for the apples he'd originally come in search of, Lester walked towards Monty's enclosure with a smirk and a lighter step. The feeling of being trapped dissipated as he recalled the encounter and the expressions on the soldiers' faces, Dane's especially, at the thought of mucking out the mammoth. Lester knew that some time with Monty, followed by a somewhat leisurely wank should ensure that he got through the day without biting anyone else. Well, except Nick, but that wouldn't be in anger. 

*****

That evening, a pleasantly sated Lester stretched and grinned contentedly at Nick. “Bad day?”

Nick gave his lover a wide grin. “I delivered a baby.” At Lester's quirked eyebrow he added, “OK, Abby did. But I held him afterwards. He was just so...” Nick waved his hands about, unable to articulate his feelings.

Lester smiled softly at the memory of his own children. “I remember holding mine after they were born. So tiny yet perfect.” He glanced at the somewhat quiet Nick and worried his lip for a moment before asking, “Do you regret not having children, Nick?”

Nick shrugged as he wiggled closer to Lester. “Helen never wanted any; she always came up with one excuse after the other, that it wasn't the right time or something.”

“And you?”

“I was probably too wrapped up in my work. I don't always see what's in front of me.” When Lester chuckled, Nick added, “I mean, it took me long enough to realise I had a bloody great big wolf watching out for me.”

“I don't think that one counts, Nick. I doubt if anyone would have known.”

Nick nodded as he pulled Lester in for a kiss. “I'm glad I did notice in the end.”

“So am I.” Lester pulled back a few inches. “But you haven't answered my question. Do you regret not having kids?”

Nick sighed. “I'm happy, more than happy, with my life. I have you.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Truth be told, James, I think Helen and I would have made god-awful parents.” 

“I think several people would probably say that about me.”

Nick shook his head. “They'd be wrong. You're a great father and your children love you.” 

“Don't try to flatter your way out of it. Answer the question.”

“Is this that important to you?” Nick's eyes widened in sudden understanding. “I'm not going to leave you because I want children. I want you. I want to be with you.” Nick leant forward to worry and suck on James' lower lip for a moment. 

Lester sighed softly. “I can't give you children, Nick. Not your own.”

Nick snorted, “I certainly hope not. I'd be worried if you could, unless this is some other aspect of being a werewolf you haven't told me about?”

Lester rolled his eyes at his lover. “I'm trying to be serious, Nick!”

“I'm sorry, I know you are, but I'm gay.”

“I thought you were bi? I mean, you were married.”

Nick shrugged. “I knew from my early teens that I liked both boys and girls, but I didn't have a proper girlfriend until college, when I met Helen.” He shrugged. “And she's put me off women for life with the way she treated me and every other man she's had her claws into.”

“Ah, their loss is my gain.” Lester paused for a long moment before he cautiously asked, “So, you knew about her affairs?”

Nick nodded. “They really didn't bother me.” He looked thoughtful before continuing, “Maybe I should have said or done something, anything, to show I cared enough about her that they did bother me. Maybe that was what she wanted?” 

“Why didn't you?” 

Nick shrugged. “I knew they didn't mean anything to her either. It was always the chase that interested Helen. Once she had what she wanted, she lost interest. A bit like a cat playing with a mouse. After Helen I kept expecting all women to be like her. Men are a bloody sight more straightforward,” he sighed. “Thinking about it, I was something of a smokescreen as times. Someone she could pull out and say 'this is my husband, he's not concerned about those malicious rumours'.”

Lester snorted softly. “And Stephen?”

“That's the one affair I'm not sure about. I always thought it was like all the others...”

“So, you think she could just be using him?” 

Nick nodded and looked concerned at the thought. “I do care what happens to him, James. He was young and Helen was – is - a manipulative bitch.”

Lester laughed. “Am I to assume your marriage was a bit stormy?”

“Just a bit.”

“So, if you don't blame him for sleeping with Helen, why did you sack Stephen?”

Nick sighed heavily. “You're not going to give up, are you? You're like a bloody dog with a bone.” When Lester just quirked an eyebrow, Nick continued, “Promise me you won't do anything rash.”

Lester's eyes narrowed. “He said something about us, didn't he? Or was it about me?”

“James!”

“Fine.” Lester sighed softly. “Helen's no doubt fed him a pack of lies anyway, or was he always anti-gay?”

Nick leapt to his former friend's defence. “Stephen's not. At university he was always out on rallies for pro-gay causes.” Nick sighed. “I think it was because it was me, and it was because it was with you.”

James looked thoughtful before asking, “Are you sure Stephen hasn't got feelings for you?”

“What? Stephen's straight.” Nick paused, and then continued, “Well, as far as I know he is. It wasn't a secret that he went through most of the women in his year. I never heard even a whisper about him being with another man.”

“Maybe it's just you he wants?” Lester sighed. “Or maybe it's just me he hates?”

“I think hate is too strong a word. I know he didn't trust you. He was convinced that you were the traitor instead of Leek. I don't know if he still thinks that.”

Lester sighed, “Worrying about Stephen and his motives isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll just have to see what happens when it happens.”

“I thought you liked to dot the _i_ 's and cross the _t_ 's on every plan?”

“A battle plan never survives an encounter with the enemy.”

Nick gave his lover a somewhat confused look as he said, “What?”

“Something my father likes – liked - to say.”

“Oh.”

“Which reminds me, how did the new military team do? What about Becker?”

“Too impatient to wait until tomorrow to read the report, love?” Nick teased before he sighed. “Becker's over-confident. Connor said he wouldn't ask for directions because it couldn't be difficult to find an operating theatre in a hospital.”

“Hmm. Maybe. Becker's got a fine record, Nick, but he is rather young to be a captain. He might just have been trying to prove himself to us, to Ryan especially.” Lester sighed. “Either way, I'll have Ryan have a word with him.” He paused for a moment, then added, “Why did Becker need to find an operating theatre?”

“Um, Abby and I got locked in one. It's how Abby ended up helping to deliver a baby.”

Lester's eyes narrowed. “And exactly how did you manage to get locked in?”

Nick looked a bit sheepish. “Um, someone deliberately jammed the door closed with a drip stand. I didn't see who it was.”

Lester sighed. “I think I might know. Our journalist friend is a strong possibility at the very least. I think I'll have someone run a check on him and his editor. See what they can find out.” He gave a satisfied nod, “Right, what about the new soldiers?”

“They seemed OK. I sent them off to check for creature activity and to evacuate the hospital. As far as I know they did that.”

Lester nodded thoughtfully, “Hmmm.”

Nick gave his lover a sharp look, “James?”

Lester began to pick at the sheet, “I heard back from one of my contacts. He had some interesting things to say.”

“Such as?”

Lester sighed, “Apparently the jankers Ryan found out about aren't the entire story.”

“They aren't?” Nick paused before he raised an eyebrow. “Um, James? What the fuck is a janker?”

Lester grinned. “Oh, I forgot that you wouldn't know.”

“James...”

“It's just army slang for minor breaches of discipline: laziness, sloppy kit, that sort of thing.”

“Nothing major, then?”

Lester shook his head, “Normally, no.” He sighed, “However, my contact informs me that several of the charges were downgraded to make them jankers.”

“Great. So, what are we dealing with?”

“At least one of the laziness charges was reduced from dereliction of duty; the man was supposed to be on sentry duty but was busy playing cards in the barracks. Another one was listed as being drunk in his barracks, instead of having stolen and driven one of the unit's trucks into a ditch.” 

“Fuck!”

“Precisely. The one common denominator that my contact discovered is the name of the captains that were involved: Ross and Wilder.”

“Christine's men?”

Lester nodded. “She's creating her own little army whose only loyalty is to her.”

“Can't we tell the minister?”

“Not without revealing my contact and not without more, and independent, evidence.” 

“So, you're going to wait for them to do... what?”

“Ryan's, Stringer's and Lyle's men all know the score. They are keeping an eye on our new recruits. I believe Dane told them it was to help them settle into the ARC when one challenged him about it. It'll hopefully keep them too worried of being seen to snoop around or sabotage anything.”

Nick nodded. “Makes sense, especially if Johnson was responsible for trying to kill you. I certainly feel better if our lot are keeping an eye on them.”

“Jenny's already told me the same. Anyone would think she was in charge.”

“That reminds me, have you found yourself a deputy yet?”

Lester rubbed his face. “I'm still sounding out candidates. It's a slow business when you can't tell them what the job entails except that its top secret and for national security.” 

“What about Jenny?”

Lester shook his head. “I don't doubt her ability to do the job, but she'll have enough on her plate as head of our new PR department and as a team leader.” He glanced over at Nick, “Don't look so happy, I'm still going out in the field, at least, I will once I can convince everyone I'm fine.” When Nick didn't look pleased by that, Lester added, “I'll be careful, I promise.”

Nick reluctantly nodded before looking up, “You still haven't told me what you're going to do about Johnson's men?”

Lester sighed. “Nothing, unfortunately, we'll have to wait for them to fall into their old patterns. Once they do, I'm going to follow procedure to the letter. Depending on what they do, depends how many warnings they get before I throw the book at them, hard.”

“And then what?”

“And then Christine will probably attempt to put more of her own people in.”

“We'll be back to square one. How does that help us?”

“Because, Christine can only suggest so many problem soldiers before the minister will take notice. Especially as every one of them will leave the ARC with a full report that will land on his desk, listing every single incident they have been involved in.”

“But until then, we are going to be in the hands of a bunch of,” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Of what?”

“I know and I don't like it,” Lester growled low in his throat, “It's my ARC, not hers!” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his voice somewhat calmer when he continued, “Just remind Abby and Connor to be careful.” 

“I still don't like it.”

Lester glared at him. “You think I do! I don't like risking the safety of my people, Nick, but I can't act without evidence. Christine would use it to get the minister to put her in charge of the ARC.”

“That's what this is all about? To spy on us so she can gain control of the ARC?”

Lester nodded. “Christine doesn't like to lose and she is quite willing to use underhand tactics to get what she wants. But if she thinks I'm going to let her take the ARC from me without a fight...” He took another deep calming breath as his voice took on a low and threatening growl. “Forewarned is forearmed after all, Nick. We at least know not to trust them, to be on our guard against them.”

Nick didn't look the least bit convinced so Lester pulled him in for a kiss.

“Talk to Connor in the morning, see if he can pull up the CCTV footage from the hospital. There might be something we can use on it as a first warning to the military team, even if it is just for a janker.”

“As a warning shot?”

“Precisely. Hopefully, Connor will find something we can use tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Ryan's going to hold a full debrief in the afternoon for the military team. I've asked Jenny to be present to cover any PR or civilian aspects that might arise.”

“You're not chairing it?”

“It'd be like a red flag to a bull if I'm there.” Lester shook his head. “No, Christine can't know that I know that she's planted her own men on me.” 

“But she can suspect you know?”

“She can suspect that I suspect.”

“Is being in the civil service always this complicated?” Nick noticed a look flash across Lester's face, but it was too quick for him to recognise. “Love?”

“Sometimes.” Lester pursed his lips for a moment, “No one can be present who'd raise alarm bells. Ryan's the ranking military officer; Jenny's presence can be explained by her being our PR person, she'll need to know what she might need a cover story for.”

“What about me, Abby and Connor?”

“Write your reports as normal.” Lester rubbed his face, “Once we have them and the debriefing, Ryan and Jenny can check for any discrepancies.”

“And you expect to get what out of this?”

“Truthfully?” When Nick nodded, Lester continued. “It depends. If we're lucky, Connor will find something and Ryan can put them on notice over it.” He sighed, “However, I expect they won't have done anything. No doubt Ross or Wilder would have read them the riot act and they will be on their best behaviour... for now.”

Nick didn't look at all happy. “I'm not happy waiting for them to do something. We had enough trouble with Leek.”

Lester growled at that. “When I get my hands on that little weasel...” 

“Yes, James, but right now I'm more concerned with Johnson's men.”

“Oh. Don't worry. They're going to be too busy to do anything.” Lester gave his lover a wolfish grin. “I've decided that they need to be brought up to speed on our prehistoric friends. You and Connor are going to fill their spare time with every fact you can about dinosaurs and any other prehistoric creatures you can think of. In great detail. With tests that I want marked. Our original military teams know about it, I think one or two expressed an interest in learning more, which is just as well as I think Ryan's considering making all the military personal attend.”

Nick smirked back. “You are enjoying this far too much, love.”

Lester shrugged. “It's not the first time I've crossed swords with Christine. This time I plan on winning.”

“Time for payback?”

“Something like that.” Lester sighed softly as he put his hands behind his head. “It's strange, if Christine had tried this a few years ago...” He shook his head, “I never expected to become attached to this project. I was just supposed to come in and shut it down while making sure a maverick Scottish scientist and his band of sidekicks didn't make trouble.”

“Thanks, love.”

“Well, it was before I really knew you.” Lester gave a half-smile. “And I will admit that the team has grown on me. However, tell them that at your own risk.”

“Not the sofa,” Nick gasped in mock horror, before asking, “You were saying? About the project?”

“My superiors found the whole idea unbelievable. Holes in Time? Dinosaurs? Impossible!”

Nick grinned. “Am I to assume that being a werewolf gave you an open mind about the anomalies.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “Something like that. I told my superiors that if something odd was happening that I'd be remiss in my duty if I didn't ensure it was thoroughly checked out. Although, once we had proof of the anomalies, I will admit to being somewhat miffed at being given the job of project director.”

“I'm glad you changed your mind.”

“So am I. I'd spent years just arriving somewhere and shutting it down, before moving on to the next job. Never getting to know people except to discover their weaknesses. I never knew it would feel so... good to settle down in one place. To be able to get attached to the people who I worked with, because I knew I wasn't there to get rid of them.”

Nick had propped himself up during Lester's speech and looked at him. “Oh, love. I think you've been alone too long.”

“I have Sarah and the horde.”

“That's not what I meant.” Nick shook his head. “No wonder I thought you were a cold-hearted government hatchet man.”

“You weren't wrong.”

“Well, yes, but you are far more than that, James. I think you've got far too good at keeping people at a distance.” Nick sighed softly. “I'm surprised you ever made a move on me.”

Lester glanced down, avoiding Nick's eyes. “I already knew I had feelings for you, but I also knew you disliked me.”

Nick nudged Lester's chin until he looked up into Nick's eyes. “I never disliked you, James. I was attracted to you and didn't want to be. You came across as so cold and unfeeling that I just couldn't understand how I could have fallen for you.”

Lester chuckled. “So we were both in denial?” 

“Why did you start protecting me?”

“I was exploring and hunting as the wolf when I caught your scent. Curiosity got the better of me and I had to see what was happening.” Lester stared at the ceiling as he continued, “I realised I had fallen in love with you when I saw you standing by that anomaly. I just had to protect you.” 

Nick looked confused. “If you knew you loved me, why were you so snarky and snappy with everyone, including me? Didn't you want to love me?”

Lester looked down again, his voice almost a whisper, “I didn't want to love someone who didn't love me back. It hurts.”

Nick pulled Lester into his arms, “I love you, James. Totally and completely.”

“I know that.” But Lester's voice held more than a hint of uncertainty.

Nick sighed. “God, your parents have a lot to answer for.” 

Lester ducked his head, his voice not much more than a whisper, “I... I love them, no matter what they do or say. They're still my parents, Nick. I have to love them.” 

Nick didn't seem to have an answer for that, instead he just pulled Lester against him and rubbed his lover's back. Nick chuckled when Lester began to growl sleepily against him, “I never thought I'd end up sleeping with a lover who purrs.”

“I don't purr, wrong species,” Lester muttered from the region of Nick's shoulder. 

“Ah. That reminds me.”

Lester asked softly, in a long-suffering tone, “What have they done now?”

“The anomaly closed and stranded two of the diictodons.”

Lester groaned. “Just what I don't need, especially now. You couldn't have just told the kids that they weren't allowed any more pets?”

Nick smirked. “What were we supposed to do with them?”

Lester closed his eyes and muttered, “Officially, I don't want to know about them. Tell Abby and Connor to keep them out of the ARC and out of the public view. I certainly don't want photos of them on the front page of every newspaper.”

“I'll let the kids know.”

*****

Mick Harper swore softly as he left the office for the night. He glanced around before opening his mobile and tapping a number in. He scanned the area as he waited for it to be answered. “It wasn't enough. I need concrete proof before Katherine will publish it.”

Harper rolled his eyes. “Well, nothing came of the mammoth on the M25, did it?”

He sighed at the response. “I don't know. Something that can't be faked. Something that can't just be ignored.”

Harper shook his head, then realising he couldn't be seen, he said, “No, she wouldn't comment. She threatened to have me arrested if I bothered her again.”

He grinned widely. “You will? Call me and I'll be there. With a camera crew if possible. We'll tear the lid off this cover-up.”


End file.
